legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ariel
Title? Why does this page have such a silly name? The character is known simply as "Ariel", if she has a further title, we aren't aware of it. So until we know it, putting "the balance" after is speculation. When Kain first meets her in Blood Omen, she introduces herself as 'Ariel - the Balance of the Circle of Nine'. I've never interpreted that as an official title for her, though. Ardeth Silvereni 18:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ariel's magical prowess rivaled her beauty? She and Nupraptor "embarked on a controversal relationship, of which other guardians may have disapproved"; where did you get all this from? Is it fact? Did you get it from an official source or is this just speculation? Darklighter88 13:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, those are official facts, though this article needs references and some more rewriting to clarify fully. See the Players section of the BO1 FAQ, and A Traitor in The Circle. --LoK-Aevum 14:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes but are these websites from reliable sources? Are they from people who had influence over the actual story? Not just people who were there or part of the production in various ways but those who actually had a say over the storyline; especially those people who were there for Blood Omen 1. I don't think it's wise to have just anyone give such information and state it as fact. Darklighter88 11:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::They are reliable. --LoK-Aevum 13:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Just to clarify for Darklighter: the BO1 FAQ Dubiel linked was the Official Blood Omen website that was online at the time BO1 was released; it was created by those responsible for the game and its storyline (including Denis Dyack himself) and you don't get much more official or reliable than that ;-). ::The second website The Lost Worlds is dedicated to preserving the alternate and cut content from the Legacy of Kain games and much of its content (as in this case) is based upon what is actually present but unused in the files of the game in question. In this case, the files of BO1 do indeed have a lengthier version of the argument between Anarcrothe and Mortanius (which can be extracted or probably even youtubed these days) in which Mort blames Ariel and Nupraptor's love. The lines are unused so all we can really say is that other guardians'' ''may have disapproved of the relationship. (btw the * symbol was to highlight a where a reference was required, not to quote a source). I hope this explains Baziel 04:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::A much, much better answer. :) Sorry mine was so blunt, but I assure you (Darklighter) that we know what we're doing regarding the validity of sources as we revamp this wiki. We never quote from "just anyone" without slapping down caveats and stipulating as much. --LoK-Aevum 17:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Both answers are much appreciated. Thanks for the thorough explaination and for all the work you both do on this website I look forward to reading it Darklighter88 16:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yep! She is called the balance of the pillars for a good reason!